TRUE INFERNO
by Kin-die
Summary: Inuyasha has finally met his match when he meet the GODDESS OF FIRE. Thats right a GOD! Will Inuyasha be able to stop her from bringing heaven and everyone in it, into her firey pits in hell...


True Inferno  
  
Kin-Die  
  
Chapter 1 - Warning  
  
The forest was still. Not a sound came from Inuyasha's breath, as he lay in a patch of grass, beneath a thick oak tree. The only sounds to be heard was the wind traveling through the tree's, and the birds calling to one another in a far distance.  
  
Inuyasha began to stare into the white clouds feeling peace with the earth, untill he was interupted by the sound of footsteps drawing near. "Inuyasha," a soft voice called. Inuyasha sat up feeling relaxed, "Inuyasha, are you there?" Inuyasha turned his head to see Kagome emerge from behind a tree. "There you are." said Kagome taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Hey Kagome, whats up, is something wrong?" He asked looking into her soft eyes. "Not that I know of," said Kagome her hair grazing with the wind. Kagome layed down beside Inuyasha, as he did the same.  
  
"Inuyasha, your such a good boy." said Kagome playfully, now scratching behind his ears.  
  
"Stop treating me like a dog." said inuyasha trying hard not to show, how good it felt.  
  
"Oh, but its so fun!" said Kagome, now tickling his torso.  
  
Inuyasha jolted up, Laughing. "Thats it Kagome, now your gonna pay!" he yelled with grin,  
that covered his face. Kagome quickly jumped up and ran, leaving the sound of distant giggles.  
  
"Oh, no you dont kagome!" cried Inuyasha chasing after her.  
  
888888888888888888 Scene Change 888888888888888888888888  
  
"What should we eat tonight, Sango?" Said Miroku, looking at Sango's ass from behind.  
  
Sango turned around. "I know you were looking at my ass Miroku, and if you do it again, I will have have you for dinner." Miroku gulped. "Now, I think we will get Inuyasha to go and get us a deer or something." Sango continued.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha anyways?" asked Miroku looking around.  
  
"He and Kagome, are somewhere in the forest I think."said Sango gathering some wood for fire.  
  
"They are always together, latley." said Miroku, "Probably getting together, if you know what I mean,  
just like we should be doing."  
  
A small hard rock pounded against Miroku's face, the minute he had finished his sentence.  
Sango crossed her arms, then walked away with a red face.  
  
88888888888888888888888888 Later at the camp sight 888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I got the deer you want Sango." said Inuyasha setting the deer, next to an unfinished fire.  
"Cant you guys, get that fire started?" asked Inuyasha, staring at the twigs which were surrounded by a few rocks.  
  
"No, i cant get it for some reason. And if I cant get it then then we wont beable to eat dinner. Unless you want to eat it raw." said Sango, movie the sticks around to get the fire started. Inuyasha's face jumped at the thought of raw meat. ( Since Inuyasha is a dog demon thingy, I just thought he would like it??? dont you all think...)  
  
Kagome began to un-roll the sleeping bags, as Sango and Inuyasha began flipping out for the fair would'nt start. Miroku stood looking over the valley, and the stars that surrounded them. He stood there feeling the breeze when it shifted. All went quiet are them. "Something is not right here."  
said Miroku turning to face them.  
  
"I feel it to Miroku." said Inuyasha getting up, and putting his hand upon the Tetsusaiga.  
Suddenly Inuyasha, began to feel the earth move below his feet.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!" cried Sango. Everyone grabbed on to each other, for saftey, when the twigs that were to make the fire began to shoot into the air like rockets. Everyone, gasped as they came back down, Incinerated.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" asked Miroku. The ground began to shake even more wildly.  
Inuyasha bagan to feel heat behind him, as did everyone else. They Violently turned around to see tree's bursting into flames.  
  
"What should we do?" cried Sango. Everyone was speechless.  
  
........................THE GROUND STOPPED SHAKING.........................  
  
They turned around to find everything as before. Nothing was different, it was as the earthquake and fires had never happened. The was no sign that there was ever a fire to start with.  
  
"What the he-" Miroku was cut off by a loud and piercing Roar.  
  
There in front of the a flame floated in thin air. "Whats going on!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha had then pulled out his Tetsusaiga, ready for whatever happened next.  
  
Embers began to fall to the floor, from the bite sized flame. It was quiet.  
  
Suddenly it was gone after dropping about 8 or 9 embers. Inuyasha began to stare into the them as if hypnotized. The Embers began to move, breaking themselves in half. More began to multiply until a women slowly emerged from them. She was naked, and had red hair and red skin. But her eyes,  
were not red. They were a light blue. Inuyasha and Miroku began to stare, at the women in awe.  
  
"My name is Inferno, Goddess of Fire." she spoke with a commanding tone.  
  
"INUYASHA! MIROKU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" cried Kagome. Inuyasha then realized everything that had happened, and gripped his sword more tightly.  
  
"What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
The goddess, smirked. "I AM HERE TO WARN YOU BOY, AND NOTHIND ELSE. IF YOU TRY AND PUT A STOP TO MY PLAN, THEN I WILL BURN YOUR INSIDES, INCLUDING YOUR FRIENDS! GOT IT!"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a minute, "I can take you!" he yelled while jumping into the air, "WINDSCAR"  
his sword reached the ground as the earth began to crack and gold bolts flew toward the God.  
  
Inferno smiled, and then in a blick of an eye turned into pure fire. The Windscar just past right through her, and she appeared again laughing. "You foolish boy," she began, "I am a god, not a demon, you cannot defeat me." she waved her hand and a broke all around them, burning the forest down, tree by tree. "Now, if you dont mind I have to bring heaven down to hell." she a waved a hand, and a fire abrupted at her feet, traveling up to her head. And with that she vanished.  
  
88888888888888888888888 tbc 8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
hey everybody, im tyler by the way...do like me chapter?? its a work in progress. anyways, the next chapter will be up soon, i hope....joking....uhhhhhh, if your waiting you should read one of the best story's on fan fiction! its called BROKEN VOW...by.... HPangel589.........its one of my favorites...EVER you should read it.....ummmm dont forget to review...oh my next chapters will be longer, just sayin.....lol...bye 


End file.
